Alice Liddell
i never ever thought i'd live away Wonderland is not quite exactly like the books you may have read. The inhabitants are people, real people - though some of them have far more interesting qualities than others, most names are simply affectionate nicknames. Everyone is also rather the same size as a normal person as well, thank-you. This is all perhaps a side-effect of maturity, but Alice, try as she may, can't remember it ever being any different. As Alice grew, so too did Wonderland and the land through the looking-glass. Eventually they became one and the same, molded by Alice's imagination into one large kingdom. Still a queen in looking-glass land, when the two worlds became one her reign carried over - and grew further when the Queen of Hearts disappeared after one of her murderous fits. The people of Wonderland, having watched Alice grow up amongst them and having grown very fond of her, decided unanimously that she should take the Queen's place in her absence. Thus, Alice was crowned queen of all Wonderland (for when Looking-Glass land had been absorbed, it had taken on the same name) at the young age of seventeen. Though queen, Alice could not spend all of her time in her kingdom. She divided it carefully between her homes - London and Wonderland both. Eventually though, with little keeping her in London but men coming to court that she saw little need for, more and more time was spent with her subjects until, now, eight years after she became ruler, nearly all of her time is spent in Wonderland. She is twenty-five now, and the kindest queen that Wonderland has ever known. Not long past, whispers of the former Queen's return found Wonderland and despite her better judgment, Alice steeled herself and her country for war. Cat was sent off to battle and returned hardly changed but more blood stained and his grin ever sharper. The Queen of Hearts is dead. Alice killed her personally - took her head for her crimes, of which the murder of the Dodo was the last straw. Alice was wounded in the process, but bears her healing scars with grace. Wonderland is, unfortunately, still at war - those left loyal to the Queen of Hearts are few but still present and want revenge on the woman they see as an outsider. Few of them realize that without her, they wouldn't even exist. There are ever more outsiders now than ever - Alice has made friends, one of the most notable being one Captain Wendy Darling, hailing from Never-Never Land and bringing with her a pirate's crew to aid in the war. Wonderland will endure, and the Queen grows with her Queendom. from everyone i love and say goodbye Alice Pleasance Liddell is twenty-five years of age, blonde, blue-eyed, wears every colour under the rainbow, & is five feet, five inches tall in her stocking feet. She keeps her hair tucked up and her hands gloved, and she prefers hats to crowns. now i'm the princess of a downtown train Alice has the ability to mold Wonderland by imagining it, but she doesn't actively realize this - anything done is subconscious, and though Wonderland is a real place, it is borne of magic and a young girl's imagination. When her mental state crumbles, so too does the land she rules over. where everybody here they know my game She is rarely seen without the company of one of her attendants - most commonly Cat and Rabbit, though recently Cat has taken it on as his sole duty. They protect her when needed, and all of them love her unconditionally - she is the reason they exist, after all. Cat is enigmatic at best, always wearing a smile sharp enough to cut diamonds. Sometimes he seems almost like he's treating Alice as a plaything, but in truth he's just as protective over her as are Rabbit and the others - if not more so. He's the most formidable soldier in all of Wonderland, and leads Alice off on adventures whenever he can. Alice prefers his mannerisms to those of the others, mostly because he doesn't treat her like a thing breakable. She is fondest of him, and it shows. Rabbit is constantly nervous, always worrying about something or other - Alice's safety is first and foremost in his mind and he works to see that she is always kept safe - even at cost of other things, on occasion. He's very trustworthy, although he is a bit off when it comes to punctuality. More people here once I have a brain, idk. Category:Characters Category:Living